Analysis of a complex mixture such as blood can be difficult but provides valuable information. For example, CD4 T cell levels can reflect the course of disease in AIDS patients, cellular lymphoid and myeloid markers can aid leukemia and lymphoma diagnoses, and the presence of errant epithelial cells in the blood may signify a metastasizing cancer.